Blackberry Pie
by Le-baka-d-Hiroshima
Summary: DEMYX X ZEXION / LEMON / WARNING!  Si Dem' Dem' & Zexy avaient été mi-hommes, mi-chats...  Voilà le résultat!


Ici le-baka-d-Hiroshima, je vous livre mon dernier délire avec ma correctrice, paopu-boy, qui a été obligée e traduire, car ma traductrice est trop jeune pour ça... Enfin merci à elle pour son travail!

RATING: M (strong M)

DISCLAIMER: square enix. Xigbar n'est toujours pas à moi. sniff

AUTEUR: Bah... moi!

sur ce, bonne lecture, mes petits poulets!

_

* * *

_

Il était une fois, quelque part, au fond d'une forêt, Xigbar, un ex-assassin.

_Même s'il vivait au fond d'une forêt toute triste, Xigbar ne s'ennuyait pas. _

_Il avait emmené avec lui Demyx et Zexion. Ils avaient à moitier été transformés en chat à cause d'une potion de Vexen... C'était donc des humains-chats. Il lur avait poussé des oreilles et une queue chacun. Et il avaient aussi consiérablement rétréci. La taille approximative d'un chat. De ce fait, leur traits n'étaient pas très précis. Ils avaient d'adorables bouilles de chibi!_

_Les oreilles de Demyx étaient blondes et douces. Les poils courts et en broussaille rendaient parfois le contact désagréable. Sa queue était longue, et, comme pour les oreilles, les poils étaient courts et en désordre... Il fallait prendre le temps de brosser Demyx, sinon, ce n'était pas très agréable._

_Zexion avait hérité les oreilles et la queue d'un chat angora de couleur bleu-gris. Ses oreilles étaient toutes duveteuses et particulièrement adorables. Sa queue était toute aussi douce et toute touffue! Qui plus est, Zexion était tout petit et ressemblait à un bébé... Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus mignon! (Demyx en était un peu jaloux... Mais qui pourrait être jaloux d'un si joli minois? [x3])_

_Chaque jour, Xigbar prenait le plus grand soin à s'occuper de ses deux petits chats. Il les nourrissait, les habillait, les cajolait... Il s'en occupait comme de ses propres enfants._

_[Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire part de quelques scènes de leurs vies...]_

_C'était un jour de printemps. Le temps était agréable; le soleil jouait avec une brise légère et quelques nuages traversait tranquillement un ciel particulièrement bleu._

_Xigbar était en train d'habiller ses chats. Il venait tout juste de finir avec Demyx, et était en train de vêtir Zexion. Xigbar avait une sorte de lubie. Il aimait plus que tout au monde voir Zexion habillé en fille; à cause de son physique éfféminé et de son corps doux & svelte. Et le petit chat, qui était très pudique, n'aimait pas trop ça... Mais se laissait faire, à condition que Demyx ne regarde pas!_

__Xigbar! se plaignit-il de sa petite voix légèrement aigue, Demyx triche encore!_

__Allons allons Zexy, arrête de gesticuler comme ça! Je n'arrive pas à t'enfiler ta robe... gronda (très) gentiment Xiggy. Il tourna la tête vers Demyx: Et toi, ne triches pas! Tu as entendu notre princesse, hum? Tu n'as le droit de rester et de profiter de sa magnifique présence qu'à condition de ne pas regarder quand je l'habille! C'est quand même pas compliqué!_

_Demyx tourna le dos à Zexion & Xigbar, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et la moue boudeuse._

__C'est pas juste. bouda-t-il, Lui, il, il a le droit de regarder quand tu me change!_

__Sauf que lui ne te regardes pas. répondit l'homme._

__Na! s'exclama Zexion en tirant la langue._

_Xigbar soupira devant l'atitude des deux chats. Il venait de réussir à enfiler l'adorable petite robe au plus petit et tentait maintenant d'accrocher un ruban dans ses cheveux argentés. Ce qu'il réussit, non sans quelques difficultés._

_Il porta Zexion, le posa près de Demyx, puis admira le résultat. Demyx était habillé d'un large jean déchiré, d'une chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'aux coudes, le tout accompagné d'une cravate bleue nuit. Zexion, lui, portait une petite robe blanche et bleue, bouffante et couverte de rubans, dentelles, et frousfrous en tous genres, et dans ses cheveux, un ruban de santin blanc tout à fait adorable._

_Satisfait, Xigbar partit un moment et revint avec une tarte._

__Je l'ai préparée pour vous. dit -il, C'est une tarte aux mûres, comme vous les aimez._

__Oh! s'exclama Zexion, Merci, Xigbar!_

__C'est trop génial! Merci beaucoup Xiggy! s'exclama Demyx!_

_Xigbar donna une part de tarte à chacun et retourna travailler._

_Demyx engloutiisait sa part et en prenait une autre dans la plat que Xiggy avait laissé. Zexion, lui, prenait son temps. Petite bouchée après petite bouchée. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il avait toujours des miettes sur les joues._

__Tu t'en es mis tout partout... constata Demyx._

_Il s'approcha dangereusement de son cadet et lécha tendrement sa joue. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. De sa joue, il descendit dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser, il remonta le long de ce petit cou pâle et gracile, et souffla dans son oreille toute duveteuse avant de la mordiller. Zexion était tout rouge. Ses toutes petites mains serrait un peu sa part de tarte._

__D-Demyx... souffla le petit chat, Arrête, Xiggy va nous entendre!_

_Demyx ne répondit pas et embrassa son amant. Il entroduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Zexion, qui tremblait de partout. Demyx passa sa main gauche sous la robe de Zexy, caressant sa cuisse, puis remontant vers ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Zexion lâcha une sorte de cri de surprise qui se mêlait à de l'excitation. Demyx rompit le baiser et baissa la tête vers le cou de son amant. Sa deuxième main abaissa la brettelle de la robe du cadet. Le plus grand admira la parcelle de peau satinée et y déposa une pluie de baisers doux & légers. La main sous la robe restait pas inactive et tentait de remonter le vêtement tout en caressant la peau frémissante de Zexion. Le petit chat avait les yeux voilés, les joues rouges et chaudes, et son corps tout entier tremblait. Il était un peu surpris. Il arrivait parfois que Demyx l'embrasse et le câline, mais c'est la première fois qu'il le touchait de cette façon. C'était agréable, car Demyx était très doux et très gentil. Mais Zexy ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre essayait d'enlever sa robe... Il n'osait pas demander. Et puis, il voudrait bien l'aider, mais il avait encore la tarte dans les mains. Demyx continua un peu de se battre avec la robe, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à l'enlever. A ce stade, le cadet était vraiment très très rouge et essayait de se cacher comme il peut. Sa queue était toute hérissée. Demyx a un sourire amusé. Il s'approche de son amant et l'embrassa amoureusement pour le calmer, le détendre. Ce qui fonctionna. Zexion lâcha sa tarte et passa ses bras fins autour du cou de son tortionnaire qui sourit contre ses lèvres. Il 'embrasse, encore et encore. Et puis Zexion enleva ses bras d'autour du cou de Dem'Dem' et tira sur la cravate mal nouée faisant clairement comprendre qu'il voulait s'en débarasser. Le sourire du plus vieux s'élargit tandis qu'il défaisait la cravate qui chuta vaporeusement sur le sol, près de la robe. Il entreprit même de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, sous le regard admiratif de Zexion. Une fois le chemis ouverte, Zexy fixait avec envie le torse musclé et bronzé. Il tendit une main timide et hésitante que Demyx agrippa en cour de route pour y déposer un baiser, avant de la coller à son torse, au niveau des abdominaux. Zexion se rapprocha et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour quémender un baiser que l'autre chat lui donna avec plaisir. Ce dernier passa une main dans la nuque du chat bleu pour approfondir le baiser, son autre main caressait son dos en descendant doucement pour palper ses fesses rondes. Puis il s'écarta en tenant la main du cadet dans la sienne, et le regarda de haut en bas. Il fût vite attiré par une "anomalie" au niveau de l'aine du plus jeune. En effet, Zexy arborait là une pleine érection à moitier cachée derrière une culotte de fille. Il embrassa langoureusement le chat bleu puis il descendit, embrassant son cou, son épaule, puis il descendit encore au niveau du torse, où les baisers devinrent des petits coups de langues. Il s'arrêta sur le téton droit qu'il mordilla doucement, le léchant amoureusement, se délectant de la peau sucrée du plus jeune et des gémissements de plaisir qui lui échapaient. Sa main tripotait fiévreusement le second téton qui durcissait sous le plaisir et l'excitation procurés. Il délaissa les grains de chair, permettant à sa langue de continuer son petit bonhomme de chemin, laissant dèrrière elle un sillon de salive brûlante. Il continua de descendre, laissant une marque rouge de ci, de là. Il arriva vite au nombril, où il introduisit une langue mutine. Zexion poussa un cri. Il joua avec le petit orifice quelques instants, puis il descendit encore, arrivant enfin à l'objet de sa convoitise qui dépassait de culotte rose que portait le cadet. Demyx déposa un baiser dessus tandis qu'il ôtait le sous-vêtement. Zexion tressaillit au contact des lèvres douces sur son membre. Bientôt, un coup de langue remplaça le baiser. Le uke poussa un cri. Demyx était vraiment concentré. Il prit le sexe tendu du plus jeune dans sa bouche et le caressa doucement avec sa langue. Zexy avait ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses gémissements. L'aîné entama un lent mouvement de va-et-viens avec une douceur extraordinaire pour na pas brusquer sa princesse._

__D-...! Demyx... Arrête je vais-...!_

_Trop tard... Il se libéra dans la bouche du blond qui souriait amoureusement. Il avala le tout et se releva en essuyant la comissure de ses lèvres, et remarqua que les jambes de Zexion tramblaient beaucoup, tellement, qu'il les vit lâcher subitement. Il rattrapa le chaton avant qu'il ne s'éffondre par terre. Le petit bleu avait les larmes aux yeux. Demyx le serra dans ses bras._

__C'était ta toute première fois, hum...? murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, Tu veux qu'on arrête là?_

__Non... balbutia Zexion en guise de réponse, luttant contre ses larmes, Ce serait vraiment injuste pour Demyx, sinon..._

_Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux. Son cadet était si adorable. Il le serra très fort dans ses bras, lui sioufflant un merci inaudible à l'oreille. Zexion posa timidement une main sur l'entrejambe de son aîné. Lequel eut un hoquet de surprise. Il baissa les yeux vers Zexion qui détournait honteusement le regard, cependant, sa main n'avait pas bougé. Il était tout rouge. Demyx l'allongea sur le sol et l'embrassa langoureusement. Puis il écarta lui écarta les jambes, lécha ses doigts et en introduisit un en lui, tandis que son autre main masturbait vigoureusement le membre du cadet. Zexion trouva la sensation du doigt en lui désagréable, mais sans plus, le plasir de la main sur son membre captait pour l'instant toute son attention. Cependant, lorsqu'un deuxième doigt le pénétra, il se crispa. Le seme accentua les vas-et-viens sur le membre pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il entama alots des mouivements de ciseaux à l'interrieur du plus petit qui gémissait de plaisir. N'y tenant plus, Demyx retira ses doigts et arrêta ses caresses sur le sexe de Zexy pour le pénétrer lentement. Il géra le self-control autant qu'il put pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement. Il attendit, sans bouger, un signe de son amant l'autorisant à bouger. Zexion avait des larmes de douleur dans les yeux. Il agrippa les bras de Demyx._

__B-...Bouge... souffla-t-il faiblement._

_Demyx l'embrassa et entama un mouvement très doux dans le corps tendre de son amant._

__Ca-...! Ca fait mal...! cria Zexion, une larme roulant sur sa joue._

__Il faut que tu te dé-... ah... détendes, Zexion. souffla Demyx._

_Il arrêta ses mouvements, attendant que Zexy se calme. Cela prit quelques demi-secondes, durant lesquelles le petit jouait avec sa longue queue touffue. Puis le cadet passa ses bras autour du cou de son dominant et l'embrassa doucement, l'autorisant ainsi à continuer. Demyx reprit donc ses langoureux coups de hanches._

__Je... Je devrai bientôt trouver le point agréable... Mais... Il va falloir que tu m'aides... dit la voix rauque du seme, Hein, Zexion...?_

_Il fit un petit oui de la tête. Demyx était d'autant plus concentré, et le pénétrait plus vite, et plus profondément, cherchant sans relâche la prostate de son petit amant. Il continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que Zexion s'arque-boute assez violemment en poussant un cri._

__C'est là! s'exclama-t-il, C'est là! Juste là!_

_Le dominant sourit tendrement et se remir à la tache tentant de heureter autant que possible cette infime partie du corps de Zexion._

__Demyx... Demyx... Demyx~... gémissait la voix du concerné en deesous de lui, Demyx! Demyyyyyyx! Plus vite!_

_Commme hypnotisé par sa voix, Demyx accéléra, le pénétrant plus fort, plus vite, sentant le moment de leur délivrance approcher. Il glissa une de ses mains entre leur coprs et prit le membre tendu de zexy dans sa main, le masturbant de manière désordonnée et irrégulière._

__Demyx! Je vais venir! s'écria Zexion_

__Non! En-ensemble, jouissons en semble, Zexion! le coupa Demyx._

_Il donna un dernier coup de reins, heurtant une dernière fois la prostate du cadet et se libéra en lui. Au moment où Zexion sentit la semence de son aîné se répendre dans son ventre, il éjacula à son tour. Demyx se laissa tomber sur le chat bleu, l'orgasme l'ayant vidé de toutes ses forces. Zexion caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds, d'où sortaient des oreilles de la même couleur, de son amant. Demyx se redressa et embrassa très amoureusement, et avec toute la douceur du monde, le chaton en dessous de lui._

__Je t'aime, Princesse... lui murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue rouge et brûlante._

_Zexion n'osait pas répondre, mais la couleur de ses joues répondait pour lui. Depuis ce jour, les deux chats aimaient partivulièrement lorsque Xigbar leur préparait des tartes aux mûres._

**OWARI**

**

* * *

****Baka-san**: Je suis assez fière de moi...

**Zexion**: Y'a pas de quoi.

**Demyx**: C'est pas très sympa de dire ça! Elle s'est embêtée à écrire une sexe de scène je te signale!

**Zexion**: toi, ça te dérange pas qu'elle étale NOTRE vie privée sur le Wab?

**Baka-san**: Xiggy! I want a Hug!

**Moi, Zexy, and Dem'Dem'**: *puppy eyes* Reviews...?


End file.
